


Shiro gets a divorce

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtis dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re hurting me!””That’s the point you useless faggot. You’re a failure. Anyone who approves of you is a failure. You’re no longer needed. We’ve lost so much money because of your gaping asshole.”They start with his finger nails. Each one they rip off makes Curtis scream. He is wailing like a bitch in heat, snot falling out of his face and shit staining his pants. What a fucking useless waste of breath.





	Shiro gets a divorce

“You’ve run out of your use. The entire world now knows that you’re useless. You were a media ploy to try and get us attention and love, but you failed.”

”But I’m Shiro’s husband!”

The coalition member laughs. “We picked you because no one gave a shit about you. You were nothing but a stunt that went badly. So. We’re going to remedy this error.”

The coalition member grabs Curtis by the hair, throwing him backwards. He hits his bed with a screech.

“You’re hurting me!”

”That’s the point you useless faggot. You’re a failure. Anyone who approves of you is a failure. You’re no longer needed. We’ve lost so much money because of your gaping asshole.”

They start with his finger nails. Each one they rip off makes Curtis scream like a little bitch. He is wailing like a bitch in heat, snot falling out of his face and shit staining his pants. What a fucking useless waste of breath.

”But people love me!”

”Anyone who loves you should have the same thing happen to them.” The coalition member rips another nail off with his pliers. “I should shove these in your eyes. Stop whining.”

After they’ve finished with all Curtis’s fingernails and toenails, he’s let go. Just as he walks outside a group of angry coalition fans show up with baseball bats and take turns beating him to death.


End file.
